Hujan Itu Sendirian
by hootkeiji
Summary: "Kapan hujan akan turun ya, Kuroo?" Pemuda mungil itu sendirian di bawah naungan hujan. [ kuroken ]


Semua chara Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi, saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk seluruh shipper KuroKen yang cukup jarang saya temukan, padahal saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama ship satu ini.

* * *

Hari ini, hari yang sama seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Tidak ada yang menarik, membosankan dan monoton. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, pergi ke sekolah lebih awal untuk mengerjakan PR, latihan, pulang ke rumah, dan bermalas-malasan hingga ketiduran. Siklus yang terus terulang dan selalu sama.

Hingga satu saat, _setter_ kesayangan kami mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kapan hujan akan turun ya, Kuroo?"

Pemuda pendek bersurai puding itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Entahlah, menurutku Kenma bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Dia bahkan lebih mencintai _PSP_ nya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Maka aku keheranan, apakah ia begitu bodoh sampai mempertanyakan kapan hujan akan turun di musim panas begini?

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin ia hanya sekadar bergumam. Tapi anehnya si mungil itu tiba-tiba menarik ujung jaketku sembari merengut.

"Jawab aku, Kuroo."

Aku pun menghela nafas.

"AWW!"

Kepala kuning miliknya aku hadiahkan sebuah pukulan. Sempat menyesal karena ia tampak begitu kesakitan, tetapi ekspresi jengkel pada wajahnya membuatku tertawa geli.

"Kuroo!"

Melihat dirinya yang kesal, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya yang terasa halus di jariku.

" _Baka,_ mana ada hujan yang turun di siang hari yang terik begini? Apa otakmu sudah kau berikan sepenuhnya pada konsol _game_ kesayanganmu, hmm?"

Lagi-lagi Kenma merengut. Kedua alisnya bertaut lucu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, meskipun yang ia lihat adalah seringai menyebalkan—itu yang biasanya dikatakan teman-temanku.

"Tapi aku ingin hujan turun."

Aku mendengus. "Memang apa yang bagus dari hujan?"

Kenma terdiam. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hujan itu sendirian, Kuroo."

Ia terdiam kembali. Aku menengok padanya yang sedang memandangi seekor kucing hitam yang asik menikmati sepotong ikan goreng tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Oh, jangan bilang kau mau menemani hujan dengan bermain bersamanya, dan basah-basahan sampai terkena flu?"

Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang mengerucutkan bibir.

Walau hanya sebuah pembicaraan singkat, momen itu sangat berharga bagi kami berdua. Jarang sekali aku bisa berduaan dengan Kenma dan bicara tentang hal-hal bodoh tanpa dirinya yang protes.

Tetapi aku kini menyesal, karena seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah memprotes kalimatku saat itu.

"Kemana Kenma?"

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu menggeleng. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan menengok kekiri kekanan. Sampai pandanganku terpaku pada bangku di pojok ruangan, bangku milik Kenma yang mejanya seringkali dijadikan tempatnya menikmati tidur siang.

Sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman miring.

 _Tumben sekali bocah maniak game_ _itu tidak masuk sekolah._

"Kenma tidak masuk sekolah? Tumben, walau kerjaannya hanya main _game_ , dia jarang sekali absen."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Pemuda jangkung di sampingku menghela nafas.

Lev mengacak surai abu-abunya. "Apa dia sakit? Kenapa tidak kau hubungi dia?"

"Sudah aku hubungi, tapi dia _offline_. Mungkin baterai ponselnya rusak," Aku tertawa jahil.

"Cih, mana mungkin."

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tetapi sia-sia. Meminum segelas susu hangat untuk menenangkan pikiran tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa tidur.

Aku menengok ke alarm di samping ranjangku dan mendesis kala melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Merasa sekujur tubuhku yang terasa pegal, aku pun berdiri untuk meregangkan otot dan melangkah menuju jendela kamar.

"Wah, hujan."

Lidahku berdecak kagum karena hujan yang turun begitu deras saat itu. Masih tidak memercayai hujan yang turun di tengah musim panas begini.

Namun, waktu seakan terhenti saat aku menemukan sosok itu di bawah lampu jalan yang menerangi jalanan yang gelap gulita.

 _Kenma berdiri di sana dengan tatapan sayu terarah padaku._

Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan ia tidak membawa payung. Aku mendecak kesal, khawatir akan keadaannya. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu menghampiri rumahku pada jam segini?

"Hoi, Kenma!"

Dia tidak membalas.

Dia hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ck, jangan menakutiku seperti itu!"

Kenma masih tidak bergerak.

Ia tidak membalas kalimatku.

Namun senyumannya membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

Dan dalam sekejap semuanya menggelap dan kesadaranku perlahan menghilang.

 _"Kenma?"_

Hari itu Kenma lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah.

Yaku menggerutu, Lev mendesah kecewa.

Latihan terasa tidak menyenangkan tanpa kehadiran si puding pendiam itu.

Tetapi, sebuah kabar seketika mengguncangkan seisi ruang olahraga.

"Benarkah?"

Dari nomor yang seharusnya milik Kenma, menghubungiku dengan suara yang bukan berasal dari pemilik ponsel berwarna merah itu.

Suara serak seorang wanita yang menangis pilu, mengabarkan keadaan Kenma yang tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Kuroo!"

Keseimbanganku menghilang, tubuhku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

 _'Hujan itu sendirian, Kuroo.'_

Sore harinya, tepat pukul 5 sore Kenma dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Aku memandang wajah pucat itu dalam diam.

Tangan kananku terangkat untuk mengusap surai puding yang aku sukai.

Tangisku meledak saat selimut putih perlahan menutupi wajahnya yang manis.

Dan sore itu hujan kembali turun, membasahi seluruh kota.

 _Hujan memang sendirian, Kenma._

"Kenma dinyatakan meninggal karena _overdosis_ obat tidur, tampaknya insomnia benar-benar sangat menyiksa, ya."

Nafasku tercekat, tapi senyum tipis di wajahku tidak memudar.

Wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai ibunda Kenma, tertawa pelan di tengah tangisannya.

 _Ya, hujan memang sendirian._

Kenma dimakamkan keesokan harinya. Seluruh anggota tim voli Nekoma memutuskan untuk bolos dari latihan hari itu, Nekomata- _sensei_ mengerti dan ikut dengan kami menuju pemakaman.

Malam sebelum pemakaman, aku tertidur pulas setelah menangis semalaman. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dan _overdosis_ obat-obatan sama seperti Kenma, ya? Apakah kami sekarang bisa bertemu lagi?

Aku menghela nafas.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Kenma?_

 _Kita baru saja bertemu dan membicarakan hujan beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa kau tega sekali pergi bersama hujan, huh?_

 _Aku masih ingin menerima toss payahmu itu, tahu._

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, disusul air mata lainnya. Aku menangis tanpa suara, tidak mempedulikan Kai dan Yaku yang terus menerus mengelus dan menggenggam pundakku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan Lev sejak tadi sudah histeris melihat tubuh Kenma yang telah masuk ke dalam peti.

Kedua mataku yang sembap menatap langit yang menurunkan hujan rintik-rintik yang perlahan menderas. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahku yang saat itu pasti terlihat menyedihkan.

 _'Hujan itu sendirian, Kuroo."_

Ya, hujan memang sendirian.

Sama seperti dirimu yang sendirian di bawah hujan.

Kau tahu, Kenma? Kau begitu bodoh sampai mau menemani hujan yang sendirian itu.

Apa karena kau yang akhirnya menemukan 'sosok lain' yang juga sendirian, sehingga kau ingin menemaninya dan berbagi kesedihan bersama?

Kenapa kau tidak datang kepadaku di saat kau bersedih, Kenma?

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa karena,_

 _Hujan itu sendirian?_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
